Testing our Friendship
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Severus and Lily decide to act as if they were dating to get James to leave them alone. But what will happen during the time they spend romantically? Will they see that they should only stay friends? Or something more? UP FOR ADOPTION, INBOX ME PLEASE


**Hey! This is my first fanfic. so don't hold it against me! Enjoy!!**

_Severus's POV_

"Come on, Sev!" Lily said holding my hand and tugging me to the express.

We were going to the school of Hogwarts for our fifth year. Lily is my one true friend, the other people who I am forced to hang around are the future (or already are) death eaters.

"Lily, there is no rush we're here 20 minutes early. So may I ask why?"

Normally Lily tries to get a little early maybe 5 minutes or 10 on a rare occasion but never 20 minutes. She wants as much time as she can get to make sure that she can go over everything so she doesn't forget anything. How I know all this? Lily and I have been friends since we were about nine, that was when I watched her show her sister open and close a flower by magic. I told her she was a witch and we eventually got along to being close friends. Best friends.

"I want to get a seat in the back, I don't want that Potter kid or any one else near us today," she said never facing me, though I was sure I could see her blush. "Is that ok?"

"Yes, I have no problem with that at all."

I have always loved Lily, not just as a friend or a sister, though I know I should. James Potter. He's been trying to get Lily to go out with him since he first saw her, but luckily Lily always turns him down. I know its only a matter of time before she says yes, and that I should tell her how I feel but Lily would never love me. I'm bullied (mostly by Potter), I'm not handsome, I am not rich, I can be very unpleasant, and a lot more. Lily could do so much better than me, and she probably will.

Lily's the smartest in my year and maybe in the other years, too. She's also one of the most beautiful, caring, bravest, pretty much she's the best. I'm lucky enough that I'm friends with her, I don't want to push it and ruin that friendship by telling her my feelings and pushing her away. Her friendship means a lot to me. Almost too much.

"Ok, I think this should be good," she says after we're in the back of the train, far away from where anyone else would go, no one wants to walk that much.

"Wow, what did Potter do? Or do I just get the pleasure of having you all to myself?" I ask. I know it makes her blush, which is why I do it.

Not even two seconds after I said it she blushes scarlet. "Potter didn't do anything...yet" And I give a little chuckle. "I just want to spend some time with you before your _friends_ get a hold of you."

"Well, you succeeded. And you know I would spend more time with you if I could. It's just so hard to, being in different houses and the two houses who hate each other," I said sourly.

I hated that I almost never saw Lily. I wish the sorting hate placed me in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin sometimes. I still wouldn't make friends but I can at least be able to talk to the fellow Slytherins. But they are just others who also like the Dark Arts, they will never be as close as I am to Lily.

"I know, but this year I'm going to try and be with you as much as I can,' she said, still not looking at me.

"Ok. If you can find a way to do that I'm all for it. But Lily I do hope that you plan on looking at me, it may get annoying speaking to the back of your head."

Again, she blushes and playfully smacks my arm. Wait. Could that mean something?

"I... I wasn't trying to not look at you. I was just...just... I was walking! I was leading us a head because you wouldn't move if I didn't!" she stuttered. I could see she was trying to put a little anger into it, and I may just have fell for it to if she wasn't blushing so much.

"Sure. We'll go with that, if it makes you happy," I said. I knew this would bother her because I caught her, and I know I'll pay for it later but it was so tempting not to.

"It'll make me happy if you let me call you Sevvy Wevvy," she said fluttering her lashes and trying to look cute. It took a lot to not kiss her right there and then.

"And why would it make you happy to call me that?" I said. After all I may not tell her how _I_ feel but I can try a few innocent questions to see maybe by some chance she may love me even a little.

"Umm... Uh." I chuckled a little, seeing as I clearly caught her off guard. "Because if Potter thinks that me calling you that that maybe we're dating then I can get him off my back. Oh! And it would get him to stop bothering you."

"How would it get him to stop bothering me? It'll just give him excuses to bully me more. And did you just come up with that excuse now?"

"Potter wouldn't bully you anymore because he knows it bothers me that he bullies you now, and your my best friend. He wouldn't bother you even more if you were my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Did she really just say that? Could this mean something? Bloody Hell!

I was so shocked with what Lily said it took her a couple of waves in my face for me to snap out of it. But once I got out of my little imaginative mind I had no control over the next thing I blurted out.

"So does that mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I said then realized that I didn't think that and quickly added "Are you sure?"

"Sev, we don't have to do it if you don't want to, it was just a thought. I thought it may help both of us."

I get to be her boyfriend and she my girlfriend? Even if it is fake, it's still better than nothing. At least now everyone will know (and especially Potter) that she's mine.

"Sure. I think your right. It may help both of us," I said. Then I thought for a moment that I may want to break the tension since she's not saying anything. "So. Lily will you be my fake girlfriend?"

"Sure, Sevvy Wevvy I'll be your girlfriend, um, fakingly," she said giggling. "Oh, you're going to have to get used to the name if you're going to be my boyfriend," she said when she saw me crunching my nose in disgust at the name.

"Ok, Lily cakes."

"Ugh. You couldn't think of anything else?"

"Nope. I don't get to chose what I'm called and neither do you."

"Ok, if that's the way we're going to play it then get used to hearing 'Honey Bunny' and 'Sevvy Poo' and a lot more."

"Ok, let's not start the name calling just yet," I said then wait as she nods then add "That way can get some time to come up with more names."

She gasps and playfully hits my arm again. A playful evil look in her eyes.

After that we changed into our robes and talk as if nothing had ever happened. Then it came.

Hogwarts.

"Well, come on Sevvy Wevvy! I want to introduce everyone to my boyfriend!" Lily says and grabs my hand to pull me out of the train.

Something tells me this year is going to be fun.

**What did you think? Review please!! If I messed up on something or I have anything I have to improve in then please tell me!! If not then make my day and review!! Go on just press that little button there. Go on it won't hurt you. Please press the button! I'm begging here!!! *hyper ventilating* Ok, I think I'm good now. Anyway. Review!**

**HorriblyAddicted **


End file.
